Feline Additions
by Violet Hyena
Summary: After becoming a demon, Yusuke discovers he has cat ears. And he wants to get rid of them. But it's more complicated when he discovers how.
1. Hair Cut

Premis, all demons have cat ears when they're born, and you're an adult when you loose them. Idea quirked by Loveless, but only the idea of it, not the show/manga itself. Pictures of Yusuke with cat ears helped this idea spark.

Takes place after the Sensui arc.

* * *

><p>Kurama hummed a light tune as he pulled a comb through Yusuke's long demon hair, which was as wild and unruly as Yusuke's personality. He had a pair of sharp scissors in his dominate hand and he was gathering Yusuke's long mane into a pony tail before he clipped off the bulk of the work he had ahead of him.<p>

"This isn't going to happen every time I happen to turn into a demon, is it?" Yusuke asked as he saw Kurama toss the mass of hair into a plastic bag Kurama had set beside him in Yusuke's kitchen. Yusuke sat on a stool, feet pulled up on the highest pegs so he could rest his arms on his knees. He was shirtless, and kept making sure all of his tattoos were gone. They had been when he woke up that morning. He hadn't even changed since coming back since the first thing he did was sleep for 14 hours straight.

"Perhaps it was because of the 'possession' incident." Kurama suggested and started combing out the tangles so he could get in clean, even cuts, working from the back of the neck up. "If your body had too much energy that it could handle, the rest of it had to go somewhere. I think you're quite lucky that you only grew a few feet of hair." Yusuke grunted and reached back, itching the seat of his pants.

"Kurama, I think you missed a bunch," Yusuke commented, finding it awkward to sit, as he had since he woke up, like some of the hair was still caught in the pants. Kurama inspected his back briefly but saw no strands of hair past Yusuke's shoulders.

"I believe I got it all in one snip." Kurama said, "Now hold still, I don't want to end up cutting off an ear." Yusuke rolled his eyes but stayed as still as possible, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of something fuzzy next to his ass and thigh.

"Make it quick, I'm tired of feeling like I have a pillow on my head." Yusuke huffed and Kurama chuckled softly, combing the top of Yusuke's head now.

"All in good time, Yusuke." Kurama said with his endless patience and Yusuke winced as he felt the comb dug into something fleshy.

"Ow, watch it, my ear." Yusuke complained and Kurama paused, because he was no where near Yusuke's ear.

"I didn't touch your ear." Kurama said and Yusuke frowned.

"Bullshit, you combed right over it." Yusuke said loudly.

"I didn't, I combed right here." Kurama's fingers rested on Yusuke's head, slightly to the left and he blinked, feeling something fleshy, but not Yusuke's regular human ear. It was soft and warm and... not human.

"Oh my god..." Kurama whispered, then got closer, inspecting between Yusuke's still long hair, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"What? What is it?" Yusuke asked, feeling weird as Kurama was touching something he wasn't used to be there being on his head.

"It's... this is..." Kurama stepped back, "what ever you do, don't move Yusuke." Kurama said quickly and stepped towards the living room, towards the front door. Yusuke looked around, not sure what was happening, but it was scarring him the way Kurama was acting.

"Kurama, what the fuck." Yusuke reached up to touch but Kurama shook his finger at him from the kitchen archway.

"Don't move, I'm going to get Hiei." He ordered and Yusuke froze, not knowing if something was wrong or what, so he stayed put, a little scared. It didn't take long for Kurama to get Hiei and soon the fire demon had joined them in the kitchen and he stood on the table to get a good look at Yusuke's situation. Hiei couldn't help but chuckle, which pissed Yusuke off because he STILL didn't know what the fuck was going on.

"Looks like someone still has their ears." Hiei commented dryly, but with a smirk on his face.

"Well yeah, I'd hope so," Yusuke snapped, "I like to hear stuff." Hiei abruptly grabbed what was in Yusuke's hair and Yusuke jerked, punching Hiei in the face, or at least he tried to, Hiei had dodged the moment before impact.

"That fucking hurt!" He said and blinked away tears that had formed from the sudden pulling pain, but it wasn't the sensation of hair, "The fuck..." His hands reached up and he gingerly touched something soft and sore. He checked for symmetry with the other hand and found the same thing on the other side of his head. It was soft, and flesh-like but furry... He jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Once inside he looked into the mirror. He ignored the half finished hair cut and inspected thoroughly, pulling away hair to find something with a little less hair length to it. It was black and triangular and folded against his head. He stood for a moment, staring. Then, in a daze, he lifted it from his head with a finger and it felt real. It felt attached. He flicked the new appendage back and forth with a finger, his face slowly reddening with panic and his whole face followed, slowly starting to freak out. Those were... cat ears.

And then the thing in his pants twitched again and Yusuke jumped and then unzipped his pants, reaching in to pull out what he thought before to be the most annoying strand of loose hair in the world but no, what came out was a 3 foot long tail and Yusuke broke at that point, yelling loudly, "I'm turning into a cat!"

"Kurama!" He yelled and ran back into the kitchen, still having a death grip on the furry tail, which was attached at his spine, "I have a fucking tail!" He looked to the fox demon for answered, "Why do I have a fucking tail! And EARS!" He released his grip on his tail to tug at his new cat ears, which he regretted immediately, "Ow! Those aren't supposed to fucking be there!" Kurama winced a little at the yelling and Hiei still was smirking because he thought this was priceless.

"Well..." Kurama tried to think of the best way to put it, "All demons are born with ears because they are children. Ah, when you become an adult is when you loose your ears." Kurama couldn't contain an awkward chuckle, not in jest, but trying to relieve some of the tension that was in his friend.

"And how do I get rid of these things?" Yusuke demanded, his ears showing his irate mood by folding back on his head, his tail poofed up. Kurama covered his mouth with his fingers to show at least a little decency, but Hiei didn't, chuckling loudly. "Spill it!"

"It means you're still a virgin." Hiei said simply and Yusuke stared at them both blankly for a moment.

"I... Wait..." Yusuke was so confused, anger diminished mostly and instead there was a distinct annoyance. Kurama cleared his throat.

"Let me finish your hair cut and I'll explain." he said and patted the stool seat, "Just don't jerk around or I really may cut your ear off." Yusuke was tempted to say fuck the hair cut but the long hair REALLY bothered the fuck out of him so he sat down and folded his arms, tail flicking back and forth. Yusuke felt more hair fall and he tried to stop his ears from flicking, but they kept flicking at all the movement around them. He heard Hiei snicker once or twice and Yusuke wanted to kick his ass, but he didn't want Kurama to miss with the blades.

Once his hair was cut back to it's original length, Kurama started speaking, "Demons only have those ears when they have yet to be intimate with another."

"Seriously?" Yusuke asked, "What the hell? I've seen demons with ears and tails before."

"Yes, but they have their adult ears and tails." Kurama explained, grabbing the broom to sweep up the fallen hair, "Your current set are for children. They're soft and, well... cute." Kurama was met with a glare and the ears showed that they were in attack mode.

"I'm not cute." He said warningly and Kurama held up a defensive dust pan and broom.

"You're not cute." Kurama agreed, wanting to ease the angry Mazoku's temper, "If it helps, Yoko had them too." Yusuke paused, thinking a moment.

"Did you ever have them?" He asked and Kurama shook his head.

"Well no." He said, "This is a human body, no demon extremities to speak of."

"That's not true." Hiei told him, looking at Kurama with a frown, "When you drank that formula from the clown you had the ears." Kurama blinked and flushed lightly, not wanting to mention that moment because demon energy had started flooding his life again, overriding the human vessel.

"I... I forgot about that." He said and Hiei's frown deepened.

"I find it hard that you could forget your first time." Hiei said and Yusuke witnessed Kurama's face was an interesting red.

"I didn't exactly want to tell him that, Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei blinked, not sure why Kurama didn't want to tell Yusuke about it.

"So... Hiei, you had ears?" Yusuke asked, Changing the subject. Hiei shrugged.

"I lost them somewhere long before I met you." Hiei said aloofly then smirked again, "So you've never done anything with that human girl." Yusuke's face flushed.

"No!" He shouted, "I'm not with friggen Keiko, and I've never done anything with her. We're just friends! God!"

"Then you're still a child in demon terms." Hiei said.

"Seriously!" Yusuke asked, "That's stupid!"

"It's nothing to really worry about." Kurama said, "You're almost 15, so it is normal for you to still be a virgin."

"Oh right, that's why you got rid of yours." Yusuke glared at him, very bitter at the moment, "What. Did you sleep with some random demon to get rid of them?" Kurama frowned, because Yusuke was now getting insulting.

"I didn't do it because of anything vain like my looks." Kurama said, "I couldn't have the ears if I was going to fight Karasu. I knew he would use it against me in the fight." Yusuke still frowned deeply, thinking for a moment before his ears lifted inquiringly.

"Who'd you bone?" He asked and Kurama held his head in his hand.

"Yusuke, that is very inappro-"

"Me." Hiei spoke up, though he didn't look all that smug or humorous anymore and he was frowning at Kurama. "So you said all those things just to get rid of your ears." Kurama paused.

"I... Hiei, it wasn't just about the ears." Kurama said quietly.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Hiei huffed, "I'm sure it was just a strategy to beat Karasu." Hiei made a swift exit and Kurama looked strained.

"Hiei, I meant what I said!" Kurama yelled after him and started to follow Hiei out the door at a run, not wanting there to be miss-communication.

"Wait, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled but Kurama couldn't stop, or he'd lose track of the fire demon.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. Good luck!" He said and shut the door behind him. Yusuke blinked and his tail drifted side to side curiously.

"Good luck with what?" He asked and sighed, deciding he may as well take a shower to get off all the loose hair. And with luck maybe the ears and tail would wash away too.

* * *

><p>Nyaa... Almost done writing this fic. Perhaps posting the first few chapters will wrap it up.<p> 


	2. School

Recovering from belly sickness. -_- blurg... fuzzy head

* * *

><p>When Yusuke woke up the next morning he was disappointed to see the ears and tail were not a dream like he'd hoped. They drooped with his disappointment as he looked in the mirror in the bathroom. He gingerly touched them and they were soft. Softer than his hair. He vaguely remembered what holding Eikichi felt like when he'd rescued the kitten from the thugs. Great, kitten ears. His ears folded back from embarrassment and they lay neatly enough so that they were nearly invisible in his hair. He noticed this and grinned, thinking he could keep them down all day like this, but as soon as his mood changed, the ears popped back up and Yusuke frowned as he saw the pink insides of the new ears.<p>

He knew in 20 minutes Keiko would come by to bust down his door and drag him to school. He couldn't let her see him with cat ears. In fact, he couldn't let ANYONE see him like this. Yusuke found that he could tuck the tail down his pants leg to hide it well enough, especially in his baggy school pants. But the ears he had a harder time trying to hide. So he dug around in the closet and tried to make do with a baseball cap, but the canvas material pinched and made his new ears go numb. He finally found a green skull cap just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yusuke, I hope I don't have to drag you out today." Keiko warned him and Yusuke opened the door for her, only in his school pants and a white t-shirt. And of course the hat.

"I think I need the day off Keiko, for real." Yusuke told her bluntly.

"You're not skipping school again." Keiko said firmly, already prepared for a fight, "You're not even fully dressed yet!" She barged in passed Yusuke and he groaned out of frustration. Yusuke would take back one hundred school skips if she would let him have this day... Okay, maybe fifty skips and it had to be the ones that had tests and teachers hounding him. Keiko threw his school jacket at him and had his school bag in hand, "No excuses," Keiko shook her finger at him and Yusuke leaned away from the dangerous digit, "You can't afford to miss another day of school..." Her eyes drifted up, noting the skull cap, "What happened to all the hair you had?"

"Kurama gave me a hair cut." Yusuke said as he finally put on his jacket and buttoned it.

"Did he cut it badly?" She asked and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'd let anyone near my hair if they didn't know what they were doing?" Yusuke asked back and Keiko reached up to grab the cap but Yusuke stepped back, jogging down his apartment steps.

"Then why do you have a hat on?" She asked, "Did you run out of hair gel?" she followed him down the stairs to the street.

"Uh, yeah, that's it" He said awkwardly, "And it's cold out." Keiko frowned.

"I bet you're hiding something embarrassing." She said and Yusuke grumbled, hating that she knew him since childhood and knew most of his defenses, "You know you can't wear it in class."

"Yeah, yeah..." He made a game out of dodging her hand and she grew frustrated with the chase part way to school, where they normally met up with Kuwabara.

"Yusuke! What are you hiding?" She shouted after him and Yusuke ignored her pestering.

"Hey Kuwabara." Yusuke greeted the tall redhead and Kuwabara gave a halfhearted morning wave, his school bag over his shoulder. They all were walking towards school now and Keiko had relented her attempts at grabbing the hat for now.

"Hey Urameshi." Kuwabara returned, and his eyes also focused on his head, "What's with the hat?"

"It's to annoy Keiko." Yusuke lied.

"You'll never grow up." Keiko told him angrily and Kuwabara chuckled awkwardly.

"It's working." He commented, "Seriously though, did you get a bad hair cut?"

"It's nothing to worry about, stop talking about my stupid hat." Yusuke snapped a bit. If he was going to get questions like this all day then he was definitely going to skip first period. Maybe all the periods for that matter. School didn't matter to him at this point anyway.

Kuwabara nudged Yusuke to get his attention, "Looks like all your tattoos are gone too, right?" Yusuke blinked, remembering he was a demon now.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah," he said, "All gone, back to normal..."

"Che, 'normal'?" Kuwabara asked with a smile and Yusuke shrugged.

"Skipping classes and all." Yusuke said with a smirk back up at his best friend.

"Not if I can help it." Keiko said, "Yusuke's going to start fresh today and start going to classes."

"Good luck with that, Keiko." Kuwabara said and watched her try to grab his hat again, amused by the chase towards the school.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted at him and Yusuke pulled down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue.

"You just try and make me, Keiko." Yusuke challenged and ran around, just out of her grasp. Teasing Keiko never got old. It was a fun alternative to worrying about his ears and tail.

* * *

><p>I only like Keiko when she's being a friend. the romantic angle doesn't work for her with Yusuke. I think its only mistaken for romance because they're so young and she only thinks to channel it through a romantic light. It could just be me though. My opinion only.<p> 


	3. Up On The Roof Top

Yusuke was all too happy to get away from Keiko by the time they reached school. And of course Keiko expected him to do classwork and sit in the classroom like a good little kitty but Yusuke went to the roof top to relax instead.

Yusuke yanked the the skull cap off and ran his hand through his hair and winced as his new ears straightened out. It was uncomfortable having them pressed down for so long. He gingerly rubbed the felt tipped triangles and slowly he started to relax, the discomfort easing. Then for the tail, Yusuke allowed for the appendage to slither out and he sat cross-legged on the roof of the door in case anyone else snuck up after him. Keiko for example.

"This is stupid" Yusuke said to himself. "I can't do this forever." He leaned his arm on his knee and then his chin on his thumb, falling still as he pondered. His hair would never be the same, was his first concern. He was known as the kid with the greased back hair and green uniform. He wanted to keep it that way. But then he grimaced, remembering how Hiei had laughed at him. He was sure Keiko and Kuwabara's reactions would be the same as the first time the met Puu. He supposed that he should just tell them now and save any weird surprises for later, but really, Yusuke couldn't stomach the thought of telling or showing anyone these... adorable abominations.

Yusuke folded his arms, "I wonder how bad it would hurt if I cut them off..."

"Meow..."

Yusuke jumped and looked around and of course it was Botan, because no one else made cat noises and floated around on an oar. Botan stopped her cat imitation as soon as she got a closer look at the ex-spirit detective.

"Now hold on a minute," She said and before Yusuke could yell at her for sneaking up on him, her fingers grabbed his ears, pulling them. Yusuke yelped when they wouldn't come off and Botan floated back with surprise, "Oh my! They're real!"

"Yes! Thanks for the news bulletin, Botan!" Yusuke yelled, holding his now sore ears to his head with his hands, face twisted with anger and his eyes watered, "Fucking grim reaper yanking my ears without saying a fucking 'Bingo' first."

"I'm sorry," Botan apologized worriedly, "I thought Keiko had dressed you up in cosplay or something."

"Do I LOOK like one of those freaks that dresses up?" Yusuke slowly lifted his hands, his ears propping up, but folded back in anger. Botan covered her mouth with her hand for a moment and Yusuke was surprised by her silence. Finally she blurted out:

"I never thought I'd say this but you look adorable!" she suddenly squealed and Yusuke pounced for her, missing because she flew away and Yusuke balled his fists. She giggled and would not let the opportunity slip by to say exactly what was on her mind, "And I had thought Puu was cute and fuzzy all by himself but now the insides do match the outsides." She flew just out of his reach and he chased her for a good three minutes on the roof top before he took a frustrated stand, tail proofed and ears sharply pulled back.

"I WILL fucking SHOOT you, Botan!" Yusuke shouted at her, waiting for her to drift closer so he could punch that smart mouth of hers. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she didn't deserve a great big wallop over the face.

"Meow, meow." Botan gave him her best cat impression and Yusuke readied a spirit gun loaded finger and she finally took the threat to heart, but had trouble keeping down a giggle, "Alright, alright, I'll stop. I'll stop. If you shoot me I can't tell you what's going on." Yusuke entertained the idea of shooting her anyway but dropped the attack. He quickly snatched his hat up and quickly slipped it back onto his head to hide further mockery.

Botan grew a little more serious, and sad, "This is probably one of the last times I'll get to see you for a long while..." she sighed, "King Yama has ordered all of Spirit World to stay away from you." Yusuke frowned slowly and shoved his fists into his pockets.

"Well shit..." Yusuke didn't really know what to say, but his tail drooped at the information. Botan could be annoying sometimes, but she was the best assistant he'd ever had. Not a bad friend either, "This being a Mazoku kinda sucks all around, huh?"

"Bingo..." she said for nostalgia's sake and smiled kindly, "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, Yusuke. Maybe... at a coffee shop. At noon tomorrow?" She hinted strongly and Yusuke blinked at her, not quite understanding. Botan rolled her eyes and zoomed up to him, speaking in hushed tones next to his ear, his human one, "Koenma will be there." She drifted back and waved, "I have to go before anyone discovers I'm missing. So long!" she zoomed away, but not without looking back and giving him one last, "Mew" before disappearing.

Yusuke sighed and made sure his hat was on right, just as he heard someone open the roof door. Yusuke cursed because Botan had baited him onto the roof top instead of the top of the roof door. He turned around just in time to see Keiko standing there.

"Oh, um, Keiko!" he said nervously, knowing he was in deep shit for not going to one class yet, but for some reason he didn't see any anger on her face. Rather she looked perplexed, "I was just... you know, getting ready for gym... Keiko, what are you looking at?" His hat was on, but just to make sure, he pulled it down more. But he soon realized her eyes were not on his head, but past him. Her hand slowly lifted and she pointed.

"... Tail?" she suddenly found the word she was thinking of to describe what she was seeing. Yusuke's eyes widened and he glanced back, seeing his tail was still out and about. He'd completely forgotten about it!

"What? No! No! You see nothing! It's smoke!" He tried to stuff his tail back into his pants but it had a mind of it's own and wanted to be upright and poofed out in alarm. Keiko quickly jumped forward, but didn't grab for the tail, instead she gripped the skull cap and yanked, the cap flying off of his head. Yusuke froze and so did Keiko, who stared at the very alert cat ears. They didn't move for a minute, even as the cap landed somewhere behind Keiko.

"Oh my..." she slowly said and Yusuke searched for word. Any words at all to spare him from this moment, but it was not to be. Keiko grabbed for Yusuke's head then, tugging the ears.

"Ye-ouch!" Yusuke shouted and Keiko let go immediately and Yusuke held his head for the second time that day, cursing loudly, "Why does EVERYONE pull them!"

"Oh my god, they're real!" Keiko said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Yusuke snapped angrily, tears once again forming in his eyes. It was like pulling that single sensitive hair, no matter how strong you were it still fucking hurt, "Why not tear them off while you're yanking on them!"

"Don't yell at me!" Keiko snapped back, he hands on her hips, giving him a mothering look, "If you'd told me earlier I would have been more prepared for..." She held her head, stopping in mid-sentence, "What am I saying? Nothing could have prepared me for this."

"Well you're not the one that has them," Yusuke complained and rubbed them until they felt better. Keiko stared at them and she suddenly chuckled, reaching out to touch again.

"They look cute on you." She said and got her hand smacked away.

"You're not allowed to touch them." Yusuke glared at her.

"Oh come on, I won't pull them again." she said and Yusuke backed away from her.

"They're my EARS, Keiko. Do you know how weird it is to have people pull on them?" He asked and Keiko followed, fascinated as any intelligent human being would be by a person with cat ears and a tail.

"What about the tail?" She asked and he glared at her, circling around to pick his hat back up and pull it onto his head.

"No touchy." He said and finally stuffed his tail back into the back of his pants. Keiko thought about it for a moment and lifted an inquiring finger.

"If you let me see, I won't make you go to class for the rest of the day?" She said and one of Yusuke's ears lifted from under the skull cap, straining against the tight elastic. Yusuke slowly glanced back at her, and Keiko had her other hand on her hip, looking serious.

"Rest of the week off from school." He bargened.

"Today only, or I'm dragging you to class and showing everyone you're ears." She folded her arms and Yusuke frowned.

"Fuck that." He said and jumped on top of the building for the roof door again.

"Yusuke." She said warningly and Yusuke ignored her, "Yusuke!" She huffed and stared up at him for a minute. Then finally she slowly spoke, almost wistfully, "Maybe I'll just have to tell Kuwabara that you have cat ears..."

"Don't tell Kuwabara!" Yusuke suddenly was leaning over the edge of the wall, "He might do some weird 'cat-lover' thing. Like try to pet me or something!" Yusuke wanted the least amount of people knowing about this. And the thought of Kuwabara knowing... it brought up too many emotions that he was uncomfortable with.

"Then let me see." She said and Yusuke cursed, grumbling loudly before he dropped down and slowly removed the cap. His ears now at the mercy of Keiko's girlish coos and fingers.

Yusuke was eventually sitting on the ground and his tail was also out and Keiko a was finding out just how fluffy and soft Yusuke's new appendages were. Yusuke winced sometimes because she would rub them and that felt nice, but then she's pull a little and earlier soreness would sting a bit.

"So are you some sort of cat demon now or something?" She asked, watching Yusuke's ears flicker if she breathed on them. He glared at her for doing it twice.

"No, it's... complicated." He said slowly, "Since... I'm a new demon, I get ears." He didn't want to bring his virginity into it. This was embarrassing enough as it was. He heard Keiko giggle.

"They flicker." she observed and Yusuke held his head in frustration, "This is almost as adorable as Puu."

"Yeah, yeah, get your fill of it." Yusuke said, waiting for her curiosity to be done with. His tail curled around her fingers as she stroked it and it was somewhat relaxing.

"Oh don't be so mopy." she said. "What's it like?"

"Well for one thing, people won't stop yanking them." Yusuke grumbled but Keiko only paused for a moment before continuing to get the petting and cooing out of her system. He sighed, it shouldn't have been as relaxing as it was, "It's not that different from rubbing my head, or back, really. Only hairier. And more annoying." Finally Keiko seemed satisfied and she sat next to him. Yusuke had his skullcap in hand, but didn't put it back on immediately.

"It's really not so bad." Keiko concluded and Yusuke frowned.

"Says you." He said, "You don't have a reputation to keep up."

"The fierce Yusuke Urameshi has a cat fetish." Keiko giggled, "I can see it in the school paper now." Yusuke's ears and tail stiffened in alarm.

"Shut up!" He snapped and Keiko waved it off.

"I'm kidding." she said, "You should tell Kuwabara anyway, you know he hates it when you leave him out of things." Yusuke grimaced. He wouldn't have Kuwabara laughing at him for this. Keiko cooing over him was a little more tolerable than anyone else finding out about this. Kuwabara would never let him live it down. Not to mention other, more private worries concerning the redhead.

"Maybe they'll go away before he finds out." He said wistfully.

"I hope not." Keiko said, "I like them. I think they suit you."

"Good for you." Yusuke said and leaned back against the wall, glad he didn't have to worry about going to class for the rest of the day. Yusuke realized it had been a long time since he'd fought with Keiko about classes and stupid stuff like this. He always missed the immature but fun relationship they had. Especially when people kept trying to make them a couple.

Eventually Keiko stood, "I've got to get back to class," she said and Yusuke nodded. It wasn't often she left without a fight. She didn't leave without one final warning though, "You'd better leave or Mr. Takenaka will find you up here." She then left, keeping to her promise not to force him to go to class. Yusuke smiled a bit. When did Keiko get so cool?

* * *

><p>Hell yeah, I made Keiko cool. Cause she does have her moments. She just needs more of them.<p> 


	4. Park Meeting

Meeting up with Koenma at the coffee shop, Yusuke got the same comment on his hat that he'd gotten all day yesterday. And Koenma got his yucks in after Yusuke smacked his hands away from his ears. They were currently at the park at the swing set, lounging casually. Koenma stood next to Yusuke as the Ex-Spirit Detective stood on and swung back and forth. It was getting late so the park was nearly abandoned by all normal people because this was when the gangs and drug dealers came out to play.

"Pull them and you die." Yusuke threatened and Koenma coughed to calm himself down before he died from laughing. Yusuke was not amused by the demi-god's laugh at his expense. He put his cap back on since they were in public and his tail was tucked safely away, mostly in his jacket. Koenma was at least semi-normal looking in human clothes and currently had his mouth covered with both hands to restrain his giggles.

"Oh man, and I thought I had it bad, being a run away from Spirit World." Koenma finally was able to speak without laughing, "At least I don't have 'virgin' branded on my head." Yusuke grimaced, remembering that Koenma knew enough about demons to know what they meant.

"Shut up." Yusuke said, tired of all the cracks everyone was making about his ears, "Kurama's gone AWOL after Hiei and all he said was that they should disappear after... you know." Yusuke paused for more snickering but it quickly stopped after he walloped Koenma in the shoulder with his fist. It was no where near a decent punch, but he didn't need the prince knocked out on him, "Just give me the low down on how to get rid of these things." Koenma rubbed his shoulder, sure he was going to have a bruise there.

"It's not that hard to figure out." Koenma said, "When you've gone all the way with someone, the adolescent parts will be reabsorbed into your body." Yusuke paused, thinking about how to word it without giving away too much.

"Define 'all the way'." he said and Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Fine, in physical terms it's called 'sex'," He explained, using gratuitous quoting fingers when he felt necessary, "In emotional terms it means you're in the most heightened state of pleasure with another person. In spiritual terms it means you've become one with another..."

"Okay, okay! Stop defining it!" Yusuke regretted asking, "Just tell me if it can be anyone." Koenma gave Yusuke an even stare for a minute before answering.

"Are you asking if it can be Kuwabara?" Koenma asked and Yusuke missed his momentum on the swing and fell on his face. He quickly scrambled back up.

"I didn't mention him!" Yusuke snapped.

"Oh please, Yusuke." Koenma missed his pacifier suddenly, pondering on starting to chew gum or some other oral fixation. He was so used to talking around something, "I'm not blind. You two have been linked since you two first met. It's called fate you know." Yusuke bristled when Koenma said it so casually.

"Fate has nothing to do with this." he glared.

"Destiny or meant-to-be, which ever word you choose would all be the same." Koenma sighed, now knowing why humans killed themselves with cigarettes. "It is Kuwabara you're thinking of, isn't it?" Yusuke was quiet, not answering. And Koenma knew the silence spoke loudly in this case. "All genders count. Most demons aren't picky really."

"It's stupid that you have to sleep with someone to be an adult." Yusuke said, "I bet YOU're still a virgin." Koenma grimaced a bit and flushed.

"That's besides the point." Koenma said hastily, "I'm not a demon."

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said and Koenma quickly suggested someone for more advice.

"You could go to Genkai, I'm sure she could tell you something helpful." he said and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh yay, a trip to grandmother's house I go. It's not like she'll say anything I don't already know." Yusuke griped.

"Like you should probably tell Kuwabara how you feel about him?" Koenma asked and Yusuke glared at him. And later Genkai would say the same thing, abet in more colorful words and nicknames.

* * *

><p>I know this one is short, and I could have combined it with the next short part ^^; But I'm kinda stalling because Chap 6 is LOOONG and it's not done yet. And Really, I love Koenma, he's always made me laugh.<p> 


	5. Demon Laws are Stupid

Motivation time, GO!

* * *

><p>To Hokushin's credit, he didn't laugh at the fact that Yusuke had ears once they were revealed to him after their fight in the human world. It seemed that all kinds of truth was coming out that night. Finding out about the first Spirit Detective. Yusuke found out his ancestor was alive and still kicking after a thousand years. Trust was a little more founded after finding out why Hokushin lied about eating humans. And now Yusuke removed his hat to reveal that his virgin ears were still on his head. There was silence for a moment and the only one who twitched was the big guy called Touou. Yusuke could tell that asshole wanted to smile, smirk or laugh, but he was gracious enough to keep his body in control of what he thought. Yusuke wished he had done something just for the excuse of punching in his face.<p>

"I see... you've retained your adolescent ears." Hokushin spoke carefully and Yusuke sighed.

"Yeah, I could TELL." Yusuke said with an abundance of sardonism, "I hate them, they're a pain in my ass." Hokushin cleared his throat into his fist.

"Well..." he said, as if uncomfortable, "This is quite a dilemma. King Raizen will be..." he seemed to have trouble with the remainder of the sentence.

"Spit it out." Yusuke said grouchily, "I'm not in the mood for any shit since I became a demon."

"Well, in your condition..." Hokushin dared to smile a little, out of condolences rather than humor, "King Raizen will not take you seriously as an adult with those ears. Whether or not you are also a Mozaku as well as his son."

"What?" Yusuke snapped angrily, "So what if I have ears? I still bet I could kick his old decaying ass into the ground!" Touou scoffed and Hokushin shot Touou a frown, "You got something to SAY tall, dark and BALD?" Yusuke growled. Touou took a moment to choose his words carefully.

"King Raizen will laugh at you for still being a child." Touou told him plainly, "By the rules and standards of our tradition, it would be an insult to our King to allow you to meet him in this condition. The other kingdoms would laugh at us if we had a child joining our cause." He looked away, "It's shameful." Yusuke paused, frowning. He could see the guy was telling the truth, even though he was an asshole about it. And when he thought about it, he could see their point. After all, how many times had he laughed at Koenma for being a toddler ruling the universe. He could rarely ever take the tike seriously. He couldn't have others viewing him like that. Shoot.

"Would cutting them off help?" Yusuke asked and Hokushin stepped forward.

"That is not wise." He warned, "That would only be a sign of your shame and stubbornness to remain a child."

"Well then WHAT?" Yusuke asked, "There's got to be some way to get rid of them." Hokushin gave a small shrug.

"There is only one way." He said and it took a moment for it to sink into Yusuke; reminding him of his talk with Koenma. Hokushin spoke it strongly with his eyes, "If there is someone you are intimately close with in this world I would hope that you would use your remaining time here to rectify the situation. If you do not then you surely can find someone in demon world to cure the situation." Yusuke hated that Hokushin made it sound like a sickness, "But it is more honorable to be mated with one you are close with and never see than to mate with just anyone for the sake of ridding your ears."

"Yeah, yeah..." Yusuke had heard something like that before from Keiko and Kuwabara. Emotions and love and stuff. Damn it. He hated hearing the truth sometimes, "Fine, it'll be taken care of before I get to demon world." Hokushin bowed.

"We wish you luck." Hokushin told him and Yusuke had a nagging feeling in the pit of his belly. He wasn't going to like this, but really... the pros outweighed the cons. At least he now had an excuse to do what he'd been wanting to do for a very long time.

* * *

><p>I love Hokushin btw, he's amazing.<p> 


	6. Telling Kuwabara

Almost forgot to post today, derp.

* * *

><p>Yusuke took a deep breath and held it for a minute, staring at the door in front of him. He had a paper bag under his arm and his skull cap firmly in place on his head. He was standing there because he wasn't sure if he wanted to knock. This was kind of a big deal. He had to tell Kuwabara a lot of things. A lot of deep, serious things. And Yusuke hated those kinds of talks. He'd already said his good-byes to everyone else. He'd asked Botan not to get Kuwabara. He needed the alone time. Unfortunately he'd had to put up with her cooing and annoying mewing to get her to do as he said.<p>

He let out the breath and lifted his hand, fist poised to bang on the door, but then he lowered it. He lifted his hand once more, then stopped. He then turned around, back to the door in thought. He didn't have to tell Kuwabara about the ears, did he? He could only imagine what the cat fanatic would do. He'd probably be as bad as Keiko and Botan. Though Kuwabara touching him would be a completely different situation from Keiko touching him... He already felt tingles of excitement pricking his belly.

He turned back to the door, actually a little curious to see if Kuwabara would pet his ears. Wait, no, no, he stopped himself from knocking. Kuwabara would think it was weird, he was sure. This whole thing was weird. And especially since Kuwabara didn't know how he felt about him. He'd probably boot him out. He frowned. What a stupid demon rule, that to be an adult you had to have sex. It wasn't fair that he was planning to go away for 3 years, and the only person he wanted to get rid of these stupid ears with was...

The door suddenly opened and Shizuru stood there, a cigarette hanging out of her mouth, clad in casual clothes.

"So how long were going to stand there? All night?" She asked and Yusuke tried to be casual and calm. He pretended Shizuru hadn't startled the shit out of him.

"No..." He said slowly and awkwardly shrugged a little, "just... You know, wanted to see if Kuwabara could come out to play." Shizuru took a moment to blow some smoke out side, taking a good look at Yusuke's aura. Yusuke cursed the Kuwabara family talent to sense energy just then.

"You can go up to his room," she told him and allowed Yusuke to pass her into the house, "I'm guessing this is going to take a while so tell him he can stop for the night."

"Uh, okay, thanks." Yusuke said and headed up to his friend's room. He disliked the feeling of Shizuru being able to read him. He knocked before opening the door, this one being much easier than the previous door, only because Shizuru knew he was there. Kuwabara looked up from his homework and blinked, seeing Yusuke instead of his sister. Kuwabara was in casual clothes as well, jeans and a sweater.

"Hey Urameshi." Kuwabara put his pencil behind his ear and turned his chair to face him, leaning back to relax from homework. Yusuke shut the door after him with his foot.

"Your sister can't read minds, can she?" He asked.

"God, I hope not." Kuwabara grimaced, "She's just super great at reading people, and auras."

"Great." Yusuke said and and set the paper bag on top of Kuwabara's homework, making the owner of the homework frown. Yusuke paused in what he was going to say, then swiped the pencil from Kuwabara's ear, "That makes you look like a nerd." Kuwabara shrugged, tired from studying and not in the mood to worry about what he looked like at that moment.

"Whatever," He sat up more, "you can't stay long cause I have to finish this math before I go to bed tonight."

"Shizuru said you can take the rest of the night off for that." Yusuke said and Kuwabara blinked, suddenly more awake.

"Wait, really?" He asked, "You're not pulling my leg now are you?"

"Nope." Yusuke said, "Cause um... I have to talk to you... about stuff." Kuwabara glanced at the paper bag and pointed to it inquiringly.

"What's in here?" He asked and Yusuke reached in, dragging out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Kuwabara's eyes widen, "What the hell? You came over here to drink?" Yusuke shrugged, twisting the cap and breaking the seal.

"If you want some you can have it." Yusuke said and tossed the bottle cap into the bag, where it hit a couple cans and what sounded like another bottle, "I brought this for me." Kuwabara was still for a moment before he stood up to look in the bag.

"Damn, what'd you do, knock over a liqueur store?" he asked and grabbed a can of beer from the six pack he found in there.

"Nah, these were in my mom's closet." Yusuke said and took a swig from the bottle, drinking it like soda. He cleared his throat after a moment and watched Kuwabara open the beer, "So..." He shrugged off his jacket, "I need to talk to you, about stuff." Kuwabara nodded, taking a sip from the can as he sat back down in his chair.

"Right, you said that before." Kuwabara reminded him, "What kind of stuff? It's got to be pretty serious if you're bringing over booze to my house." Yusuke took another drink before shrugging off his jacket. His tail was stuffed into his pants because he was still unsure about showing it to Kuwabara yet.

"It's just... stupid demon stuff." Yusuke said and took another drink for good measure, "So..." Yusuke scratched the top of his head. The cap was irritating his ears more than usual tonight, "It turns out that I got an ancestor in demon world and he's the one that possessed me." Kuwabara nodded slowly, drinking his beer.

"Ok, so you got family besides your mom." he said and Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah... And so, while I was visiting a retired Spirit Detective, these guys came and told me I was related to this guy and well..." He knew Kuwabara was going to get mad, "I'm going to go meet him in Demon World." Kuwabara was quiet, eyes fixed on Yusuke and slowly draining the can.

"How long?" he asked and Yusuke drained a good portion of the bottle in his hands before he answered.

"3 years." he said.

"3 years?" Kuwabara sat up more, the agitation stirring, "You're going to miss all of public school if you do that."

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke confirmed and dared to smile a little, "That's fine though, I wouldn't have gone to any of the classes anyway." He rubbed his nose with his fingers. That's when Kuwabara started to become angry.

"So what you're just going to run off and be a school drop out loser!" Kuwabara snapped. Yusuke sighed.

"Come on Kuwabara," Yusuke said, "School's never been my thing, and you know it." Kuwabara frowned at him deeply and Yusuke could only compare that face to the time he hadn't told Kuwabara that Genkai was dead. Hurt and angry.

"Nothing but fighting's ever been your thing, Urameshi." Kuwabara accused, "Now that you don't have any bad guys to squash, you can't be happy with the peace and quiet." Yusuke as quiet. He always was always surprised how well Kuwabara knew him, even though they'd only been friends for a year's time. That was exactly what he was going through besides having the stupid ears.

"Well... Yeah." Yusuke said quietly and Kuwabara glared at the wall, swiveling his chair away to drink his beer. Yusuke wanted to rest his hands on Kuwabara's big shoulders and say some stupid sappy stuff but he drank down the urge with the rest of the Jack Daniels and set down the bottle.

"Fine, go, I don't care." Kuwabara said lowly, voice shaky. Yusuke could tell it was just a big lie, "You're a demon now, right? What does it matter if everyone here wants you to stay. Doesn't matter if the world needs you or anything, you're gonna do what you want. Doesn't matter if I..." He trailed off, leaving the sentence to be forever unfinished. Yusuke felt his chest warmed because he knew what Kuwabara was going to say. At least no one else was around, Yusuke went over to Kuwabara and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just, get into that prep school and study really hard while I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it." Yusuke told him and Kuwabara tilted his head, glancing up at him with surprise.

"You... you know about that?" he asked and Yusuke gave him a smile.

"Yeah, Shizuru told me the other day." He explained and Kuwabara set down his empty can on the desk, "I want you to be a doctor or a lawyer or something when I get back. I know you can be." Kuwabara's mouth switched into a small smile.

"Heh, fine, then you just beat up all the demons and become king, alright?" Kuwabara challenged and Yusuke grinned.

"You got it." he said and dug into the bag for the second bottle. Kuwabara held out his hand and Yusuke put another beer into it, "Sorry it's not chilled."

"It's fine." Kuwabara said and cracked open the tab to drink. Yusuke's fingers lingered on the Jack Daniels bottle. His ears twitched uncomfortably under the hat. He knew he had to do this. He waited for Kuwabara to drink more beer before he set the bottle back in the bag and stepped away from his friend.

"So... the demon world thing isn't the only reason why I'm here..." Yusuke said slowly and Kuwabara looked up from his beer, swiveling his chair to look at his friend. Yusuke finally grabbed his skull cap and slid it off his head, his hair a mess and Kuwabara couldn't see the two triangles folded against his hair at first. They were laid down flat out of nerves.

"I don't see what you're worried 'bout. Your hair looks fine." Kuwabara said after a glance. Yusuke brushed his fingers through his hair and the ears popped up on their own. Kuwabara finally caught sight of them on his next swig of beer and near drowned in it.

"What the hell!" He sputtered and Yusuke grimaced when specks of beer hit him, "why're you- are you- are those..."

"If you yank on them I'll break your arm." Yusuke warned him and Kuwabara went still, staring at the ears. Yusuke decided to take a swing at answering the usual questions that had been popping up recently, "Yes, they're real. I've had them since Kurama cut my hair. I hate them and everyone's been yanking on them like they're cosplay ears but they're NOT." Kuwabara glanced down at his beer, then back at Yusuke.

"Did you put something in my drink?" he finally asked and Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"You're not seeing things." Yusuke assured him.

"Not what I asked." Kuwabara said but drank more anyway because he didn't really think Yusuke would put weird drugs in unopened cans of beer. Kuwabara's eyes lingered on the ears for a moment before he finally stood and reached out a hand to make sure, just like everyone else. Yusuke's ears flickered and folded down since all other encounters with hands left him with sore ears. But Kuwabara's hand thankfully didn't just grab and yank. His calloused hand first touched under the ear and ran up around the large lobe, as though giving him a head rub. Yusuke felt a shiver up his spine and goose bumps covered his neck. Then his thumb ran up the outside of the triangle and his ear didn't twitch away like every other time.

"Damn," Kuwabara blinked, his warm thumb dipping into the ear, rubbing the velvety outside with his fingers and the fleshy inside at the same time, "They ARE real..." Yusuke's eye lids drooped and he was hesitant, but his eyes slowly shut. This was very relaxing. Kuwabara smiled, continuing the way he would pet his own cat's ears, "It's so soft..." Yusuke was at ease enough to ignore the soft comment. Yusuke heard the beer can get set down get set upon the desk and the other hand touched the other side of Yusuke's head, easing the other ear into getting petted the same way. Yusuke leaned into the hands, getting lost in the sensations from Kuwabara's finger tips. Eikichi had to be the luckiest cat in the world. Yusuke was sure if he was any more cat, he'd be purring, but instead, a soft but definite moan slipped from his throat and lips without him realizing it.

Kuwabara paused suddenly after hearing that sound, his face heating up as he realized he was rubbing Yusuke's ears. They were so close. It felt very intimate. Yusuke's large brown eyes opened, tilting his head up to look up at Kuwabara with a confused expression on his face. Kuwabara was struck with how cute Yusuke looked right then.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked softly. Kuwabara stared at him for a good moment before leaning down and perhaps it was the couple of beers that allowed him to give into the urge to lean down and kiss Yusuke's lips. Yusuke blinked, surprised by the kiss but his body relaxed once more, his eyes closing. The kiss lasted a few glorious seconds before Kuwabara came back to himself and pulled back, finding his hands had moved from the ears to the shorter man's shoulders.

"I just... I didn't mean to..." Kuwabara was sure Yusuke would punch him in a matter of seconds for the bold move, but instead strong fingers framed his face and pulled him down, back into a a deeper kiss. Yusuke had no intention of letting this end so quickly. Kuwabara relaxed and his hands drew Yusuke closer to him, their chests touching.

Kuwabara's hands worked their way down Yusuke's body, first his arms, then his sides and then further. Yusuke let out a small, mixed sound when the hands cupped his ass. Oh, so that's what it felt like all those times he touched Keiko's derriere. It was much more intimate than previously thought. Then a hand slid along the bump on the one side and Kuwabara broke the kiss.

"What's that?" He asked and Yusuke blinked, dazed for a moment. That was his new limb that Kuwabara had found. Yusuke sighed and he pushed down the back of his pants to allow the tail to be freed, though it also revealed his own shapely rear end.

"Stupid ears came with a tail." He said and Kuwabara eyed the flickering pipe cleaner like tail before he reached out to touch it. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck, leaning against his tall friend as his tail was stroked. He was pleased that Kuwabara wasn't yanking or pulling anything. He seemed to know just the right pressure and places to touch. The fingers stroked the fur the right way but worked their way down, finding the base of the tail where Yusuke's nerves were the tightest. Then he rubbed at the base. Yusuke tensed up at first at the unfamiliar sensations but soon his back arched, pressing him closer to Kuwabara and his feet rose up on his tip-toes, his back moving back against Kuwabara's hand. Kuwabara was very aware when Yusuke tensed up and the shorter man's fingers dug into his shoulder blades. Then Yusuke let out a reverberating moan that sent shivers up Kuwabara's spine.

The next thing he knew, Kuwabara was shoved back onto his bed and he had a Yusuke straddling his legs, a mouth on his neck, kissing eagerly. The tip of Yusuke's tail flickered back and forth intently. In return Kuwabara groaned and his hands squeezed the flesh nearest his hands. Yusuke moaned and his head was thrown back from the pleasure.

"Oh God..." Yusuke breathed heavily. Kuwabara was also breathing heavily. They stared at each other for a long time, just breathing. Kuwabara looked like he wanted to say something, he was on the verge of it, but Yusuke stopped him, kissing him deeply again. He knew if they talked then this would all end. He needed to continue this if he was going to get rid of the ears. And he could tell Kuwabara wanted it too. Kuwabara's hands slid up Yusuke's waist, where the curve felt perfect in his hands and then up to the strong shoulders and down the spine again. Yusuke's fingers gripped Kuwabara's shirt. The intensity of Kuwabara's touches filling him with unspeakable joy. He ground into the other man, skin flushing as he thought of where else he wanted to be filled.

Kuwabara had his shirt yanked off in less than a second but Yusuke took his time with his own. Yusuke wanted this bad, but he knew Kuwabara and he couldn't force him into anything like this. So when he stripped off his own shirt he let the material trail over his shoulder and over his chest before he allowed it to plop to the floor from an outstretched arm. Kuwabara's eyes were wide and taking in what he saw, and then his hands followed, going over Yusuke's skin with a sense of wonder and nervousness. Yusuke had to admit he always preened under Kuwabara's gaze; every time. He liked Kuwabara's attention and the acknowledgment of his strength and the look of amazement he often saw in his eyes.

Kuwabara 's eyes narrowed after a moment and then he flipped them, so Yusuke was on his back and Yusuke blinked. He didn't often allow Kuwabara to stay on top of him, in any situation, but right now he didn't mind. Especially when Kuwabara kissed his neck and his hands fondled and stroked his exposed skin. Yusuke's back arched slightly and moaned, his hands gripping Kuwabara's strong arms. Yusuke's legs wrapped around the other man's waist and pulled him in closer, wanting so much more.

"Kuwabara..." He moaned and that alone seemed to spur Kuwabara on and his hands slid down, pulling down Yusuke's pants further since he'd already pulled them down partially when revealing his tail. Yusuke's insides were all knots and waves of pleasure and he was incredibly hard. Kuwabara took a moment to admire Yusuke in full nude, his ears folded against his head, his body strained with pleasure and yet open to him. Yusuke flushed, breathing hard, not used to THAT look Kuwabara was giving him. It was so very... It was familiar. Sometimes he'd catch that softened look aimed at a certain ice maiden, but Yusuke had never received that look personally.

Yusuke broke the moment by pushing himself up and kissing Kuwabara. The emotional looks and touching were making him nervous. He liked them a lot, but it seemed too good to be true. Yusuke convinced himself it was the alcohol and that Kuwabara had a weird cat fetish and he tugged open Kuwabara's pants before his hands got distracted by the firm abs and chest that his hands grazed. And speaking of cat parts, his tail was getting in the way, flickering and sliding along Kuwabara's leg constantly. Kuwabara's one hand grasped it at first because he was startled by it's presence, but after he realized it was just the tail he relaxed and let it slide through his fingers. Yusuke sighed pleasurably. There was something relaxing about that calloused hand stroking a part of him that was pure nerves. He was almost a little disappointed that the ears and tail would be leaving after they did this. Almost.

Yusuke pushed the hand from his tail and guided it down, down, between Yusuke's legs. Kuwabara's eyes flickered up and down nervously, his hand stopping and resting on Yusuke's thigh instead of allowing Yusuke to lead. Yusuke was a little irked by Kuwabara's uncertainty, but he didn't show it. Instead he continued on his own, his fingers drifting down, past his cock and balls and he enjoyed the expression of surprise when he slid his own finger into himself. Yusuke held his breath, knowing this was the moment of truth. Kuwabara would either think he was crazy or hot...

Kuwabara was unbearably still for a split second before his grip tightened on Yusuke's thigh and his own hand slipped next to Yusuke's, exploring the area with his own fingers. Yusuke's whole body jerked, groaning and pulling out his own digit, moving to stroke his own cock momentarily. One of Kuwabara's fingers slipped into Yusuke's body, causing the ex-Spirit Detective to almost whimper. He discovered that Yusuke was already stretched and wet inside and curiosity drove him forward. Yusuke let out a shuttering breath and he bit down on his knuckle as Kuwabara explored the new territory. Yusuke had really anticipated this moment for a very long time and since they were going to (or at least the goal was) go all the way, he'd prepared.

Yusuke pulled Kuwabara closer by his shoulder so he could get close to the red head's ear. He would later swear that the bottle of Jack Daniels was the cause of his doing and saying all these things, but right then was completely caught up in the passion, "I want you inside me." Kuwabara gulped nervously and pulled back to look Yusuke in the eye. Yusuke begged with his eyes, hoping Kuwabara would consent. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to look his friend in the eye again if he said no.

"This isn't a dream or anything, is it?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Only if you want it to be." he said and let his hand trail down that broad, strong chest he always secretly admired, "What would you do to me if this was a dream?" Kuwabara eyed Yusuke's hand as it moved, taking his words to heart. Kuwabara just leaned down and kissed him again, slower this time, and with more passion. Yusuke's fingers curled in Kuwabara's hair and he moaned deeply into the attention. One of Yusuke's leg's lifted up, sliding along Kuwabara's hip and side, resting on his friend's back, insistently spreading his legs wider. Now the only thing between them was Kuwabara's jeans and boxers. Yusuke assisted both articles off his friend with a foot and hand and Kuwabara kicked them off the rest of the way.

Once that was taken care of, Yusuke realized he wished he'd stretched himself a bit more to do this. His face flushed more when he saw how big his friend was. He wasn't ready for that. Oh well, too late now. Yusuke just pulled the other man closer to him and after a few moments of tense breathing, Kuwabara was pressing into him. Yusuke squirmed a bit, having a little bit of difficulty accepting the other into his body at first. He forced himself to relax, which was easier than he thought it would be and he groaned as Kuwabara slid in.

It hurt, Yusuke realized after a moment and he bit his bottom lip, feeling his eyes burn with water. He buried his face in Kuwabara's neck so the red head wouldn't see and his nails dug into his friend's back. But he didn't protest. In all honesty, he wanted it too much to say stop or slow down. Luckily the nails digging into the flesh was clue enough to get Kuwabara's attention and he paused. Yusuke panted heavily into heated skin for a moment before Kuwabara pressed a hand to his chest and Yusuke laid flat on the bed again, Kuwabara's lips on his. Yusuke was grateful for the distraction and kissed back hungrily. He even bit down on the other's lip to curb the pain he was trying to cope with. Kuwabara took the abuse as graciously as he did when they fought; with a mild curse in return.

Finally Yusuke's body allowed full entry and they both groaned against each other, as if they'd both waited so long for this moment. Yusuke knew he'd been waiting for this for more than he'd care to wait. His thighs tightened and his toes curled as he got accustomed to Kuwabara's girth. All the while their lips were locked; neither willing to be parted for long now that they were right where they wanted to be. They rocked together at first and Yusuke groaned the loudest, both in pleasure and pain. He did not find the combination displeasing. And after he'd grown used to the feeling, Yusuke pushed back against Kuwabara, groaning musically. In turn, Kuwabara pushed deeper and faster into him with a low groan. They fell in sync very quickly, even without speaking. They'd always had a knack for reading each other, but this was all together a different experience than knowing each other or fighting side by side.

They were both tense, moving together, and absorbed in the moment. Slow thrusts were building quickly into passionate bumping and grinding. Yusuke shut his eyes and buried his face in Kuwabara's neck, sounds flowing from him with every sensation. He didn't hold any of them back; even though panting and moaning like this would normally be very embarrassing. But he didn't mind making those noises with Kuwabara in him. And Kuwabara didn't stop to make fun of him. In fact, Yusuke found the more noise he made, the harder Kuwabara thrust and kissed him. Which Yusuke found to be the best thing in the world at the present moment.

Soon the bed was creaking under their movements and Yusuke moaned loudly, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer. Even though he'd barely touched himself.

"K-Kuwabara~" Yusuke strained, fingers digging into the red head's shoulders again, but this time it spurred His lover on instead of slowing him down.

"Ur-Yusuke..." Kuwabara groaned and Yusuke arched his back, groaning loudly. He didn't know his name being said like that could nearly drive him over the edge. Instinct took over and their movements became ridged and faster, but there was still fluidity and synced movement that they had always had during fights, but this was even more primal and intimate between them.

Yusuke's nails dug into Kuwabara's shoulder blades and that's where they stayed as Kuwabara thrust into him over and over again. Yusuke panted heavily, feeling the pent up pleasure becoming too much, "Fuck..." He groaned and before he knew it he arched his back from the bed as his orgasm hit. His body shuttered from the force and he moaned louder than before, and that said something because he felt he was already really loud. Then not a moment later Kuwabara groaned louder in his ear and Yusuke felt an unfamiliar heat in his guts. It startled Yusuke for a moment but he settled down on the bed, too tired to think about anything but the haze of pleasure.

Kuwabara relaxed over him and Yusuke only shifted a little when he felt the larger man lay on top of him. His arms wrapped around Kuwabara's neck naturally and he felt too tired to move. He shut his eyes, content in the shared warmth. Yusuke couldn't remember another time he'd conked out so fast and so peacefully.

* * *

><p>Longest chapter of the story. Don't be afraid to tell me what's on your mind guys, I love reviews.<p> 


	7. Morning After

I think this is one of my favorite chapters

* * *

><p>Yusuke's fingers twitched against a foreign chest muscle and for a moment he allowed his palm to rest against the warmth. In fact, his whole body was warm as he laid on his side and strong arms were around his waist and back. Sometime in the night they must have rolled over. Yusuke didn't want to open his eyes. He had to though. So he slowly opened his eyes and had to bite his bottom lip to suppress a chuckle. Kuwabara lay beside him on his back, mouth agape and a snore chose then to erupt from his throat. Oh his Prince Charming. He grinned and moved closer, contemplating stealing a kiss somewhere other than the wide open mouth, or he could be a brat and stick his finger in his mouth to disturb him...<p>

But Yusuke firmly told himself no and gently slipped himself from Kuwabara's arms. Kissing him would only make him want to stay, and he already wanted to stay in the warmth. So he quietly gathered his clothes, all the while his focus on the orange haired man who sprawled out on the bed once Yusuke's body heat disappeared. Yusuke smiled but he felt a pang near his non-beating heart because he wasn't going to see Kuwabara for 3 years. He swallowed deeply and looked away, putting on his pants...

Yusuke paused, feeling something soft at his tail bone. His eyes widened slowly. No. No, no, he'd taken care of that. He was definitely not a virgin anymore. His sore ass was proof enough of that. His fingers wrapped around a thicker, fluffier tail base. Yusuke could not really see in the dark room so he pulled his pants up the rest of the way with hurried breath and tucked the rest of his clothes under his arm before rushing to the bathroom.

He flicked on the light and looked at the tail that was sticking out of his jeans. It was no longer a thin pipe-cleaner like appendage but was stronger, longer, and the fur (hair?) was sleek and drooped at the tip by it's own weight. What... the hell? Everyone had said once he wasn't a virgin he shouldn't have a tail any more. And why was is bigger! Wait...

Yusuke's hands shot up into his hair and he nearly yelled in shock. He still had ears! He turned to look into the mirror above the sink and he covered his mouth with his hands. They were BIGGER and they had tufts of hair on the tips of them. They were at least as big as his hands now! Yusuke stared for a long time, his eye twitching, "Shit..."

* * *

><p>Hokushin smiled when he saw Yusuke Urameshi before them, dressed in his human clothes and his bag of personable items. And what pleased him most was the rather impressive feline ears and tail that the young Mazoku sported.<p>

"You are truly like your father." Hokushin remarked and Yusuke's ears lowered in irritation.

"Let's meet this old man already." Yusuke said, in a fowl mood already. He didn't care if being compared to their king was a high honor or not. He HATED these ears and the tail. They only got in the way and they were embarrassing as hell. Along with Jumping through the portal that the Special Defense Force opened for him was hard enough after getting fucked, but his balance was anything but top notch since the tail would no longer be contained in his pants, "This bites." he grumbled and Hokushin chucked before informing him it would be a long run to their land.

The whole run, Yusuke thought of many things. Mostly about how he was going to ring his ancestor's neck and cause as much damage as possible to the asshole who thought he could take over his body and get away with it. But sometimes his mind drifted back to his last night in the human world and thinking about how pissed off Kuwabara had to be at him for leaving without a good-bye. Although the sex was a really good farewell if Yusuke did say so himself. He didn't think about it too hard while they traveled because running with a boner would not be comfortable, or cool. Not cool at all.

So upon arriving at the castle that was Raizen's, Yusuke focused fully on beating the shit out of an old man (He did not cut senior citizens any slack since having Genkai as a teacher). He shoved open the door to the throne room and focused on the figure in the corner. And there was Raizen, in all his boney glory and Yusuke glared, eying the old demon with rage. Long mane of white hair sported two ears like Yusuke's and a tail drooped beside him, looking like a discarded boa. Damn it. It really did run in the blood. Raizen chuckled cockily, which pissed Yusuke off even more.

"Welcome my son." he said and it all went down hill from there.

* * *

><p>Surprise Yusuke! You get to keep them! They're hereditary.<p>

Yusuke has Maine Coon ears and tail btw. BIG fluffy tail and ears.


	8. In Closing

Kurama sipped his coffee calmly as he sat in the park. He was enjoying the pleasant fall weather, sitting cross legged on a park bench, enjoying Kuwabara's company that evening. Kuwabara sat sprawled out next to him, head tilted up towards the sky, arms taking up most of the back of the bench. His coffee cup had been pitched a while ago.

"You should really talk to Yusuke." Kurama prompted after the long silence where they had nothing new to exchange after Yusuke's arrival back in the human world. Kuwabara scoffed, pulling himself upright in the seat.

"I don't want to talk to that asshole." Kuwabara said bitterly and Kurama smiled a little, knowing that was a rehearsed lie that Kuwabara had been telling himself for some time now.

"Even though he's back for good?" Kurama asked and Kuwabara looked away, agitated. "I understand partly why he did it..."

"Well then you can explain it to me because I don't see the sense in screwing your best friend before leaving for Demon World." Kuwabara stated and Kurama paused to let the anger settle from the statement before Kuwabara added, "No good punk..." Kurama heard more of the hurt in that statement and he extended a sympathetic hand on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"I'm not saying he went about it the right way but... you know Yusuke, he never sticks to conventional methods." Kurama heard Kuwabara harrumph grumpily, "Alright, I'll put it this way. I'm sure he wanted you to be his first before anyone else and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep that goal once he was in demon world." Kuwabara paused and glanced at the other red head.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"No. I haven't had the time to." Kurama answered, "After all, we've been so busy being on different sides of demon world... I just had a similar experience in the Dark Tournament." Kuwabara nodded slowly before the information sunk in.

"Wait, the Dark Tournament?" He asked and Kurama nodded and sighed.

"Yes. I sort of... seduced Hiei to get rid of my own ears." Kurama confessed and Kuwabara blinked blankly at him.

"When did you have ears?" He asked, "Wait, you mean... like Urameshi had cat ears..."

"I had fox ears from drinking that potion Suzuka gave me." Kurama explained, "It released enough of my dormant demon energy that it gave me the ears. So instead of fighting Karasu handicapped, I... Well I wanted to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak." Kurama went quiet while Kuwabara mulled it over.

"Hiei? Seriously?" He finally asked and Kurama smiled a little.

"Believe it or not, yes, Hiei." Kurama said, "I was attracted to him long before the tournament happened. It was always sort of a game. We killed a human eating demon when we met and he's been my shadow ever since. He tries to make me more demon-like and I try to make him more human-like. I think we're slowly reaching some sort of mid-point but I still think we're still a few years away. And along the way there's always there's always been the repressed tension and well, you and Yusuke know how that is..." Kuwabara raised a hand to stop the fox demon from continuing.

"Not that I'm not appreciating the openness and all..." Kuwabara said and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "But uh... it's not like you at all." Kuwabara knew Kurama to be the private but helpful part of the group. It wasn't normal for Kurama to go into such detail about such a thing. For example, Kurama never talked about who he liked or who he found attractive. He didn't join guy talk like that.

"..." Kurama rested his cup on his knee of his folded legs and he looked up to the sky, as if thinking for a moment. "Hiei's in the third tree from the right behind us." Kuwabara blinked, surprised.

"Wait, what?" Kuwabara asked, sitting up more in his seat and he looked around behind him but even with his spirit senses on alert he still couldn't sense the fire demon. Damn that Jagan eye.

"He's upset with me because I don't share the open pride of our relationship like he does." Kurama said Kuwabara looked back to him. Kurama put his hand to his head and closed his eyes. "And now he's upset that I told you. So picky." Kurama severed the telepathic link that Hiei was using to yell at him and sipped his coffee. And perhaps Kuwabara couldn't sense Hiei's presence in the tree, but he could definitely sense that two demons having a lover's spat was not going to end smoothly. And he was right.

"So the first person you tell is the oaf?" Hiei growled angrily as he crouched on the back of the bench next to Kurama but not Kuwabara; for which the human was grateful because he hated when Hiei popped up out of thin air like he'd just done. And only Kurama had the power to look at Hiei casually and just smile at a pissed off Hiei.

"It pertained to Kuwabara's situation and I trust him not to make a fuss about it." Kurama said cooly.

"The Oaf?" Hiei stress.

"I'm right HERE, asshole." Kuwabara glared at Hiei and of course Hiei ignored him.

"I like to keep my affairs private, Hiei." Kurama explained, "Not everyone needs to know that I belong to you."

"Yes they do." Hiei snapped.

"Then why didn't YOU tell Kuwabara?" Kurama asked and Hiei paused. Kuwabara also quirked an eyebrow. Eventually Hiei folded his arms and looked upwards, puffing out his pride.

"He's not a threat." Hiei finally determined and Kuwabara clenched his fists.

"Go to hell, Hiei." Kuwabara snapped, "At least I can stick around long enough to go on dates with Kurama." Kurama actually looked surprised at Kuwabara and Hiei's eyes went wide. Kuwabara realized how that sounded, "I mean... I didn't mean THAT way. Obviously he's taken..." Kuwabara started to sweat when he heard Hiei's sword unclick from its sheath and it was obvious that Kuwabara had just become a threat.

"Hiei." Kurama caught Hiei's eye and after a long moment of silent communication, the sword was clicked back into the sheath. Kuwabara let out a relieved breath. Note to self, don't even PRETEND to make a move on Kurama. Kurama smiled and Hiei slid into the bench next to Kurama like a grumpy child. Some sort of understanding had occurred, but of course was not spoken of. Kuwabara did get the sense that a long fight had just been resolved though.

"I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Hiei declared.

"Me too." Yusuke said from behind them and Kuwabara snapped up, turning around to see the Mozaku was standing there in jeans and a white t-shirt with his green jacket and that familiar skull cap that Yusuke had started wearing again since coming back to the human world. Kuwabara's eyes narrowed a little at his friend. Kurama cleared his throat and stood, breaking the growing tension.

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, so we'll be on our way." He said and Hiei followed Kurama's lead.

"Kurama..." Kuwabara said slowly, feeling as though he'd been set up to meet Yusuke here from the beginning. Kurama just gave a knowing smile and waved as he walked away.

"Later guys." Yusuke said as the fox and fire demons disappeared and Yusuke took up Kurama's seat on the bench. He even crossed his legs which Kuwabara huffed at, looking away. Yusuke stuck his hands in his jacket pockets and sighed, "So... I come back early and you give me the cold shoulder?" Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"You get me liqueured up to sleep with me, then leave without so much as a bye?" Kuwabara countered.

"Ah, touche`." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck and looked around, making sure they were the only ones left in the area. He then looked at Kuwabara meaningfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd go through with it if you knew what was going on."

"Of course not." Kuwabara said and he folded his arms, "I got principles, and I don't just sleep with friends..." He trailed off, "I mean really, I was still chasing Yukina back then." Yusuke shrugged uncomfortably, daring to smile.

"So I was right, you wouldn't have done it." Yusuke pointed out and Kuwabara glared at him and the smirk left Yusuke's face fairly quickly and he looked away, "I'm sorry." There was a long uncomfortable pause, "I... geez. Believe it or not, I needed it at the time, because of stupid demon laws or what ever. I mean, I don't even think it helped but at least no one treated me like a toddler. And... I didn't want it to be anyone but you." Kuwabara slowly looked back to the shorter man, eying him because of the last statement. Yusuke looked away, embarrassed, "You know, this is all mushy crap I don't deal with..."

"Why me?" Kuwabara asked carefully and Yusuke bit his bottom lip.

"Stupid, fluffy, retarded feelings, that's why." He said, "I don't wanna talk about it." Kuwabara continued to stare at his friend and Yusuke avoided his gaze.

"You're still wearing the hat." Kuwabara pointed out. Yusuke had been wearing the hat at the beach as well when he came back, so he hadn't seen Yusuke's head since their last night together. He still thought half of it had been a dream. Yusuke gritted his teeth, but dragged off the hat, and the two full ears propped up by themselves. Kuwabara stared with a look of softened surprise and Yusuke blushed.

"Oh stop it, they're just ears." He said in defense, "You and your weird cat fetish."

"I don't have a fetish." Kuwabara defended in return and his hand reached up to brush the ears anyway, "You just happen to look..." He paused before silently stroking the fur, causing the whole ear to flicker and fold back sensitively. Yusuke gave him a warning look, which said words related to cute and adorable would be immediately fought against. Kuwabara recollected his thoughts, "They're bigger than I remember."

"Well... They're adult ears." Yusuke explained awkwardly. "I got them after we did it." Kuwabara's hand moved to pet behind the ear and Yusuke allowed it, as compensation for leaving for Demon World. He still wouldn't admit that he liked those hands on his head.

"They really look good on you." Kuwabara said as his thumb stroked over the fleshy lobe.

"They look retarded." Yusuke said with a lot of disdain. Kuwabara found himself smiling a bit.

"So, what were you saying about fluffy feelings?" he asked and Yusuke pulled his head away to glare at the red head.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Yusuke said.

"Too bad." Kuwabara said, "So you like me?" Yusuke glanced at him.

"Sometimes, but usually you're just a pain in my ass." Yusuke remarked, waning to get off this subject by getting Kuwabara angry.

"Well you got me drunk to BE a pain in your ass." Kuwabara counted and Yusuke sighed. His tactic wasn't working. Stupid serious conversations.

"It was for a reason." Yusuke said, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. Kuwabara frowned.

"If it was only to get those ears then I'll kick your ass." Kuwabara threatened. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"No dumbass... " Yusuke swallowed and closed his eyes, "It's cause..." He paused and shook his head, "fuck it." He turned, kneeled on the bench and took Kuwabara's face in his hands, kissing him harder than intended. But he had to make a point. Kuwabara was partly surprised, but he didn't protest. Or at least he didn't have a chance to because Yusuke pulled back quickly and waited for Kuwabara's reaction then, "There, if that doesn't say something I don't know what will." Kuwabara stared at Yusuke for a moment before he grabbed Yusuke's shirt collar and pulled him back in for another kiss. Yusuke sank into it eagerly. They'd both wanted this for a long time.

And after a long moment, they parted, but not far. They were still in breath range. Kuwabara looked up at the demon, speaking slowly, "You know, the first time is supposed to be special." Yusuke shrugged, awkwardly.

"I know I probably wasn't your first choice..." Yusuke mumbled and Kuwabara shook his head.

"You've always been my first choice..." He said and Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with an unfamiliar expression, but his ears were propped up, as if inquisitively hopeful. Kuwabara smiled a little, glad for all those years of observing Eikichi's body language, "You're dumb."

"Shut up." Yusuke's ears folded back, insulted, "Since when did you start liking me?" Kuwabara looked away, deciding to be a little stubborn like Yusuke was being.

"Maybe I dun wanna talk about it." he said and Yusuke frowned, talking the challenge. The next thing Kuwabara knew, he had a lap full of Yusuke straddling his legs and he blinked at the black haired man who now had his full attention. Yusuke was giving him a fierce look, and his tail was flickering back and forth, irritated. The demon's fingers got a firm grip in Kuwabara's shirt and Yusuke glared at him. Of course Kuwabara's attention was fully fixed on those expressive brown eyes.

"Spill." Yusuke demanded, his features ridged, more so than when he prepared for a fight. Because really, for Yusuke, fights were so much more comfortable and natural while emotions were... not, "You've always been gaga over girls. Never guys." Kuwabara shrugged a little awkwardly, especially since Yusuke just invited himself into his lap. In the park. This had to look weird, "Come ON. What about Yukina?" Kuwabara grimaced a little.

"Well geez," Kuwabara hated that Yusuke dug out the Yukina card, "I still love Yukina, you know... She just... I don't think she likes me back the same way." Yusuke's anger softened.

"So what? I'm... a back up?" Yusuke asked, feeling his stomach drop.

"What? No!" Kuwabara wasn't ready for that response, "Hell no. I've liked you since I met you." Yusuke frowned.

"Liar." Yusuke accused.

"I'm not lying!" Kuwabara defended, "It was fucking middle-school. I had no clue what that feeling was back then. All I knew was that..." Kuwabara paused, making sure to look into his friend's eyes, "All I knew was that I wanted to be near you. Impress you. Wipe that damn smirk off your face..." Yusuke smiled a bit at the last statement, calmed a bit. Kuwabara couldn't help but smile back, especially since Yusuke's ears had perked up and widened with interest and his tail swished back and forth happily in it's fluffy glory. "It's... always been there... but I didn't really realize how big it was until Sensui killed you..." Yusuke blinked.

"How big what was?" he asked and Kuwabara hesitated. After all, he never had trouble admitting this to anyone before. Of course it was easier to admit to everyone else but the one person he wanted to say it to most of all.

"You know... How big the feeling... How much love there was. You know..." It got quiet and Yusuke stared at his friend with a look of confusion. Almost on the edge of being overwhelmed. Even his ears gave nothing away for a moment.

"... I," Yusuke hesitated, "I kinda realized it in the Dark Tournament." Another quiet moment passed before Yusuke moved, sliding out of Kuwabara's lap, standing and picking up his hat. Kuwabara blinked.

"Wait, all the way back then?" He asked, sitting up.

"Maybe a while before..." Yusuke admitted slowly, "Um... maybe since I met you too?" He pulled the hat back on and tucked his tail back under his coat, "At least since Granny's Tournament."

"Jesus Christ." Kuwabara stood as well, "That was EONS ago." Yusuke shrugged awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know." Yusuke said eludingly and started trotting away, as if running away from the subject. Kuwabara, of course, followed. "It wasn't that long ago." Yusuke defended.

"At LEAST 3 years ago." Kuwabara said, shoved his hands in his pockets because he was aggravated, "You didn't say a damn thing about it."

"Neither did YOU." Yusuke huffed.

"YOU ran off to demon world before I had it all figured out!" Kuwabara defended. "What's YOUR excuse."

"I STILL don't have it figured out, Kuwabara." Yusuke stressed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away, "I don't DO emotional, fluffy, goopy stuff like you do. I hated dates with Keiko. I'm not..." He glanced briefly at Kuwabara, "I thought you were completely straight." Kuwabara shrugged,

"I'm not. I mean geez, I like YOU for some reason." he said

"Why?" Yusuke asked

"What do you mean why?" Kuwabara said.

"What could you possibly like about me like that? Unless you LIKE me beating you into the ground." Yusuke smiled when that got a rise out of his friend.

"Fuck you, Urameshi. I'm still gonna beat you one day! Demon or not!" Kuwabara announced, startling a few people on their way through the city, but to the two teenagers, nothing else existed but each other at the moment. Kuwabara glared at the shorter man for a moment before replying. "Your eyes." Yusuke blinked said eyes, confused.

"My eyes?" He asked skeptically.

"You wanted to know what I liked." Kuwabara defended.

"My EYES?" Yusuke pried, secretly wanting to hear more but keeping the air of disbelief.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kuwabara asked, "They're big, and brown, and expressive."

"Pfft, are not." Yusuke said, under the impression that his eyes were nothing more than deadly cold blocks of steel. After all, his reputation hinged on the ideal that most of the surrounding ganged quaked from one look of him.

"Are too." Kuwabara argued, "One of your best features." Yusuke eyed Kuwabara curiously, a little deviousness creeping onto his lips.

"What are my other best features?" he asked.

"Che, I'm not feeding your ego." Kuwabara said with a scoff.

"You're no fun." Yusuke said and Kuwabara realized that they had ended up at Yusuke's apartment complex.

"Your place?" he asked.

"Well if we're gonna be talking about warm fuzzy stuff it might as well be private." Yusuke said and headed upstairs, "And... you know, there's plenty of booze around." Kuwabara frowned and yet he still followed Yusuke to his door.

"You're not trying to get me in bed with you again, are you?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

"NO." Yusuke pulled his key out of his pocket and paused, looking over his shoulder at his friend, "Why? Would that be bad?"

"You JUST came back from demon world." Kuwabara stressed.

"And we basically just kinda confessed in the park, right?" Yusuke asked as he opened the door and allowed the other in.

"We're not even dating." Kuwabara stated.

"Does kicking ass count as dating?" Yusuke asked.

"NO." Kuwabara stated and stepped into the apartment. Yusuke shut the door after them and removed the hat and his jacket. He really couldn't stand either appendages being covered for too long like before. They were much bigger than the child appendages, "That's completely different." Yusuke tossed the jacket and hat on a nearby counter and leaned his back against the door, ears and tail in plain sight.

"You're going to be all old school about it aren't you?" Yusuke asked.

"Well YEAH." Kuwabara shoved his hands in his pockets. "I got principles you know." Though he was eying Yusuke's new appendages again. Yusuke paused for a bit and smiled.

"You wanna touch them again?" he asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" Kuwabara asked slowly.

"Not really." Yusuke said, ignoring the thrill bumps all up his arms. He folded his arms behind his back to hide them, "I know you want to. You and your cat fetish."

"I DON'T have a cat fetish." Kuwabara stepped closer to his friend, "You just happen to look... you know, cute with the ears and tail." Yusuke frowned.

"I'm not cute." He protested.

"Yeah right." Kuwabara smirked, "Do you like it when I pet you?"

"No." Yusuke denied immediately.

"Then why did you invite me to?" Kuwabara grinned at his friend and used his height advantage to lean over Yusuke.

"Shut up already." Yusuke replied and yanked Kuwabara down by the back of his neck, crushing their lips together. Kuwabara leaned his arm against the door and they both indulged their want to be close to one another in a private place. It was only the beginning of their perplexing and elaborate relationship. The cat features only made it more fun.

* * *

><p>It's done! That's all I really had for this fic. Cute, fluffy cat ears just make life more fun. Maybe if I get an itch I'll make an extra for the fic, but I haven't had the urge. Anyway, I love reviews, feel free to leave them about anything you think.<p> 


End file.
